Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a touch sensing method, a touch display apparatus and a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of various applications such as information technology, wireless mobile communication and information home appliances, etc., in order to achieve purposes of more convenient, more compact volume and more user-friendly, input devices of many information products have been changed from conventional keyboards or mouses, etc. to touch display panels. Regarding the commonly used touch display panels, touch panels and display panels are separately manufactured first, and then the touch panels and the display panels are assembled.
In order to achieve a purpose of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, in a plurality of display panel applications, since an active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLED) display panel has characteristics of light weight, low power consumption, prior optical properties and low cost, etc., it has become a mainstream in the market. In touch display panel designs today, according to design principles of touch sensing modes, touch display panels mainly include resistive, capacitive, optical, acoustic and electromagnetic touch display panels, in which the resistive and capacitive touch display panels are most popular.
Regarding an on-cell touch display panel, a driving electrode and a sensing electrode of the touch panel are disposed over the display panel. When the user performs a touch operation by a finger, it is easy to have a poor induction, particularly when a thickness of the touch display panel (a combination of the AMOLED display panel and the touch panel) becomes thinner, for example, to be in a level lower than 100 micrometer (μm), such kind of poor induction often occurs, which is a problem required to be resolved.